I Can See Your Soul
by moonchaser1
Summary: Hawke and Caitlin are sent undercover to get evidence from a drug smuggling ring. Will they discover more than they bargained for along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I just take them out to play every now and again.

_A/N: Timeline wise, I always hated that season 4 happened. In my fic world, it hasn't. This story takes place sometime towards the end of season 3, before Le Van appeared on the scene. _

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"Will you two cut it out?" Dominick Santini huffed as he barked at his two bickering employees across the hanger. " I think I'm the only one who's actually trying to get some work done around here!"

"I could get some work done too, Dom" the female answered, pointing a slender finger at the current object of her annoyance, "if HE would stop being a chauvinist and agree to let me take that charter flight tomorrow as we originally planned."

Stringfellow Hawke stopped in his tracks as he was walked away from Dom and Caitlin. His thought being that if he left the scene, then he wouldn't have to hear them arguing with him. He dropped his head and sighed, then turned around and spoke. "Cait, all I was saying was that a charter full of drunk college guys going on spring break is better suited for a man to fly than a woman. You'll be harassed the whole flight and it could become a safety hazard."

"I can handle myself, Hawke. I'm more capable than you think," Caitlin's blue-green eyes flashed in anger, accentuating her copperish red hair.

"I know you can. That's not my point. My point is -" Hawke was cut off.

"The point is, you think I'll get in trouble and need to be rescued. Like a damsel in distress. Is that your point?"

"No, Cait. Well, yes, maybe a little." Hawke thought quickly about what he was trying to say. A wrong word now and he could be in hot water with Caitlin for a long time. He was generally a man of few words, and what he did say he usually meant. But his redheaded co-worker had him tongue-tied for some reason today.

"Look," he put a hand on each of her shoulders to ensure he had her full attention. "you are a very capable pilot. No one is questioning that. But no, I don't like the idea of you being alone with a bunch of rowdy guys headed to a party."

Caitlin's narrowed her eyes. "Does this have anything to do with what happened in Caracas a few months back?" Caitlin thought back to their last mission for the Firm. She, Dom and Hawke had flown Airwolf there on an assignment from Michael "Archangel" Coldsmith-Briggs to pick up an important parcel from a Firm's operative. The parcel was an important piece of evidence in a trial here in the states. Unfortunately, during the mission, Caitlin had been overpowered by three gunmen and had been taken hostage. String and Dom had come to her rescue and saved her. She was grateful, but a part of her was frustrated that she'd needed help in the first place. She was a member of the team, she wanted to pull her own weight.

"Cait-"

"Well, does it?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Honestly? Yeah, maybe just a little. I think we should use wisdom with what assignments we take on." Hawke knew he was going to pay dearly for what he was saying, but it was the truth. "I'm taking the charter, Cait. And that's just the way it's going to be this time."

"Actually," a new voice interrupted the tense conversation between the Santini Air crew. "I'm going to suggest Dom take that charter. The two of you are going to be busy tomorrow."

Caitlin and Hawke both spun around at the sudden interruption of their argument to find Michael Coldsmith-Briggs standing beside Dom in the hanger. They hadn't heard him pull up, never the less come inside the hanger.

"Archangel," Hawke barked, not even bothering with a friendly hello to the director of the Firm. "What do you want now?"

"Nice to see you Hawke." Michael turned slightly and acknowledged the redhead beside him. "You too Caitlin." Based on the sour look on Hawke's face, he decided to get right to business. "You two were having an argument I presume. Is everything ok?"

Hawke opened his mouth to respond, but an elbow to the ribs shut him up before he could speak. "Everything's fine, Michael." Caitlin answered. "We were just having a discussion about an upcoming job."

"Good," Michael nodded. "Because I have a little trip I need the two of you to take, and it will go smoother if you two are not trying to kill each other."

"No," Hawke interjected, blue eyes turning to steel. He didn't even want to entertain a mission from Michael right now.

"Give me a chance to explain, Hawke. I just need you and Caitlin to bring me back some intel and evidence from two of my operatives who are working undercover."

"It's the easy ones that always cause the most problems," Dom said, rolling his eyes. "Remember Caracas? That was a quick pickup too."

"I'll do it," Caitlin piped up. Hawke frowned. She obviously volunteered so freely in order to get back at him for not wanting her to take that charter flight tomorrow.

Michael smiled. "Thank you Caitlin. I appreciate your assistance."

Hawke sighed and scratched his head in defeat. "Well, she's not going alone. What kind of situation are we going into?"

"I'm glad you asked, Hawke. Two of my operatives are embedded at a special camp that markets itself as a resort for couples. We know that it's really a front for a major drug smuggling ring. We've been after these guys for a long time and have narrowed down the distributors to include these two people." Michael opened a folder he was holding and handed Hawke a picture of a well-dressed man and woman. "Tristan and Maya Van Olen. They travel the country running their 'Love Enrichment Program'. It seems while they are in various cities, they're doing more than just helping the couples who participate in their programs. If we can get the goods on them, we can get to the primary suppliers."

"What do you want us to do?" Caitlin asked, looking at the couple with cheesy smiles plastered on their face in the picture.

"Meet up with my operatives and pick up the intel and evidence they've collected against the Van Olen's and get the hell out of there. We don't want to extract our guys because we hope we can get to the suppliers if they stay embedded."

"It sounds too simple, Michael. What's the catch?" Hawke asked, doubt cast in his eyes that the man in white was being completely upfront.

"No catch," Michael answered, a hint of a smile on his face. "You'll be going in undercover yourselves, of course. He handed Caitlin a second folder. "Here is your information about your new identities, plane and car reservations, and contact info for our operatives. You are to arrive at La Mesa Resort tomorrow night. Pack enough clothing for a week's stay."

"Dom," Michael reached up and clasped the older man firmly on the shoulder. He broke into a full smile now, knowing he was about to severely irritate Hawke with his next words. "May I be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Stringfellow LaRue."

Caitlin's mouth dropped open, while Hawke glared at the mirth bubbling in Michael's eye. "We're married?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I just take them out to play every now and again.

"Here we are," Hawke said as he pulled their rental car up to the front of La Mesa Resort. Quickly, a valet boy ran out the side entrance to greet them. Hawke and Caitlin stepped out of the sleek car. Hawke went around to the trunk and popped it open, picking up his and Caitlin's suitcases and setting them down beside him. He handed the valet the keys and soon he and Caitlin were standing on the curb looking up at the luxurious resort entrance.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said.

"This place is swanky," Caitlin noted, taking in the elegance of the resort. "If we weren't working, I could get some serious R and R here."

"Yeah, well," Hawke said, turning to look at his "wife". "unfortunately we're working. The fun in the sun will have to wait until another time."

"You never take me anywhere anymore," Caitlin offered dryly. Hawke cracked a smile at her humor, then picked up their suitcases and headed inside the lobby. "Come on," he said. "Let's get this started." Caitlin fell in step beside him, putting on her best "dutiful wife" face.

"Welcome to La Mesa Resort!" a bubbly blonde woman greeted the couple. She was younger than them, probably in her mid twenties and very attractive. Caitlin couldn't help but notice that she smiled at both of them, but lingered a little bit longer on Hawke. "You must be the LaRue's. We've been expecting you. My name is Lindsay."

"Thank you," Caitlin said, sliding her arm possessively around Hawke's waist. "I'm Caitlin and this is String. We're excited to be here this week for the Love Enrichment Program."

"How did you learn of our program, if I may ask?" the young woman asked, the smile having never left her face.

"My wife saw one of your ads in the paper," Hawke stated matter of fact. "She thought it would be good for us." He didn't have to hide his apprehension at having to participate in couples therapy.

"_We_ thought it would be good for us," Caitlin corrected. Turning to him, she said with a hint of irritation in her voice, "We discussed this in depth." She sighed a little, putting a wry smile on her face before turning back to Lindsay. "We _both_ agreed that our marriage could use a tune up." Hawke just looked at her, lifting an eyebrow but not saying a word.

"I completely understand," Lindsay said. "All couples have their ups and downs. The Van Olens are excellent at helping couples rebuild the passion in marriage."

"Passion?" Hawke asked, a bit worried.

"You know," she said. "Increase the intimacy in your relationship."

Hawke looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock. Caitlin tried hard not to break into a smirk, knowing the fiercely private pilot was cringing on the inside. Lindsay seemed to pick up on Hawke's uneasiness at such personal words so soon and moved the conversation along. "Let me get your room keys for you. The Van Olens are hosting a dinner and reception at six pm tonight for all the participants. As our newest enrollees, you'll get a chance to meet everyone and share your story."

"Our story?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes, how you met, dated, and fell in love. You know," Lindsay scrunched up her nose and leaned towards them. "The gooey stuff," she giggled. She walked over to the counter and picked up a set of keys. "You're in suite 6. It's up the stairs there and at the end of the hall to your left. You can rest and freshen up until dinner."

"Thank you Lindsay," Hawke said, accepting the keys. "We'll see you then." He picked up their bags and he and Caitlin headed up the stairs towards their room.

Once in their room, Hawke set the bags down as Caitlin shut the door behind him, turning the lock to ensure their privacy. The suite was very nice, definitely the stylish type.

"Great," Caitlin said, heading to the mini-fridge. "There's a mini-bar. I'm going to cost Michael a lot in amenities while I'm here." She opened the door and looked through the stocked fridge, pulling out a bag of peanuts for herself. She looked over at Hawke, who had flopped down on the king size bed and was currently laying flat on his back. "Here flyboy," she said, reaching into the fridge and removing a tiny bottle of vodka. "You look like you could use this," she said with a smirk. She tossed the little bottle at him. Hawke sat up and caught the offering, a semi-smile coming to his face upon the realization she'd offered him alcohol.

"Thanks," he said, breaking the seal on the bottle. He looked up at Caitlin. "Passion and intimacy?" he asked.

"Yep," Caitlin answered. She dug deeper in her bag of peanuts as if it were no big deal. _It wasn't,_ she thought to herself. _Hawke and I aren't a real couple_, she told herself.

"I'm going to kill Michael when this is over," Hawke said taking a swig out of his tiny bottle. "I'd rather take on four migs with low fuel and an engine out."

Caitlin sat down on the bed next to him with her peanuts and laughed. "Gee Hawke, thanks a lot. You'd rather risk dying outmanned in an air battle than spend time with me on a simple mission to pick up a package and pick up some intel."

"It's not you, Cait," he said, suddenly concerned that Caitlin thought he was disappointed to be on this mission with her in particular. "It's the fact that..."

"I know, Hawke," she said with a smile. "You don't have to say it," she said, leaning back on the bed. She knew he wasn't the most forthcoming person in the world when it came to sharing his feelings, even if it was in a fake marriage.

Hawke slid up next to her, laying his head on one of the silk pillows. "Cait," he asked?

"Yeah," she answered.

"We have until 6 o'clock to come up with 'our story'. We better figure out how I swept you off your feet."

"Hey," she said with a smile, popping another peanut in her mouth. "Maybe I swept _you_ off of _your_ feet." Hawke groaned at her suggestion.

"What?" she asked. "You don't think they'd buy the story of how a flying meter maid was rescued from a crooked sheriff and his gang twice by a rogue pilot in a top secret, big, black battleship with rotors in the middle of a Texas cow town?"

Hawke laughed. "When you say it that way, it does sound sort of preposterous, doesn't it?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I just take them out to play every now and again.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"There you are! So nice of you to join us here at the resort. Such a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Maya Van Olen," the blonde haired woman said, stretching a slender arm out to shake hands with String and Caitlin. Hawke accepted her gesture and smiled as he returned her handshake.

"Thank you for having us. I'm Stringfellow LaRue and this is my wife Caitlin. We're looking forward to your program." He took in her appearance. Maya Van Olen was the epitome of a high society lady, mid-forties, honey blonde hair spun into a classic chignon, her outstretched arm dripping with fine jewelry.

"Of course, darling," the older woman answered, turning her attention to Cait. "Oh Mrs. LaRue, I just love your dress. Who's your designer?"

Caitlin blushed slightly. She wasn't use to wearing evening gowns and heels and was actually feeling quite uncomfortable in the getup. More often than not she could be found in work coveralls or jeans and a t-shirt. She looked down at her dress and pressed away imaginary wrinkles. "Oh, this old thing? I've had it so long I'm afraid now I can't even remember who it's by. But thank you for the compliment." Caitlin smiled, enjoying the fact that Maya Van Olen would never know she purchased the dress off the rack of a consignment store. "Please, call me Caitlin."

"Well, Caitlin, Stringfellow. Please come with me. The others have gathered in the main dining room for dinner. I'll introduce you to our other students enrolled in the Love Enrichment Program."

String exchanged a knowing glance with Caitlin, silently sharing his acknowledgement of what they'd discussed on the ride up to the resort. This woman dripped fakeness and cheese. Cait returned his smile and fell in step behind Maya, only to be pulled back by Hawke. _"You are just as beautiful as all these ladies,"_ he whispered to her. _"Don't forget that."_ Caitlin gave him a thousand watt smile in answer.

They entered the dining room, which was adorned with chandeliers, exquisite floral pieces, and the finest china Caitlin had ever seen. She had to admit she was impressed with the environment the Van Olen's used for their "classroom".

Maya excused herself for a few moments to go find her husband and left Caitlin and String to mingle with the other program participants. There were three other couples in the group. They were immediately greeted by the Harry and Marge Patterson, an older couple from New York. Married for 30 years with grown children, they were outgoing, bubbly and flirtatious, and by their frequent outbursts of laughter, they seemed to be having a ball. By comparison the Landons were young and reserved. They'd been married for just six months. They chatted about their careers; Tom was a CPA while Megan taught kindergarten. The last couple were about to introduce themselves to Hawke and Caitlin when Maya Van Olen reentered the room on the arm of her husband Tristan.

Hawke didn't like the vibe that seemed to ooze from Tristan Van Olen. He was too tan, hair too gelled, teeth too white. He leaned over to Caitlin, whispering, "Is he really wearing an ascot?" His answer was a short elbow to the ribs. "Sshh," she said through gritted teeth, "He's coming over here."

"Ah! You must be the LaRues!" Tristan Van Olen crossed the short distance and flashed a blinding smile at Hawke and Caitlin. He reached out and shook hands first with Hawke. "Nice to meet you Stringfellow." Hawke nodded, pulling his hand away from the guy a little quickly. Undaunted, Tristan turned his sights on Caitlin.

"And you must be Caitlin." Instead of just shaking her hand, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. The action took Caitlin by surprise. Hawke found himself immediately not liking the guy even more. Tristan was unfazed. "Such a beautiful woman," he said, continuing to stare at Caitlin. "You are a lucky man to have found such an exquisite wife, Mr. LaRue."

Hawke wrapped an arm possessively around Caitlin's waist. "Yes, I do consider myself very lucky. Caitlin is a wonderful woman, inside and out."

"So if I may ask," Tristan asked, having let go of Caitlin's hand and finally turning back to look at Hawke. His eyes rested briefly on Hawke's hand still gripped around Caitlin's waist. "Why choose to enroll in the Love Enrichment Program? You two seem very compatible."

"Well," Caitlin started, "I'm afraid we're here because of me. I insisted we come for counseling and therapy." Hawke looked at Caitlin, wondering how she was going to answer the question. Caitlin took a deep breath and said, "We don't seem to have that spark that we had when we first met. We argue a lot. And sometimes," Caitlin glanced sideways to Hawke, who had removed his arm from her waist and was now looking at her intently, "I think he doesn't trust the decisions I make or my ability to carry my share of the work," she finished. _Am I talking about String and Caitlin LaRue or Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy? she thought to herself of the words she found tumbling out of her mouth._

"Caitlin," Hawke started, "You know that..."

Tristan interrupted Hawke. "Well, now. Every couple has their ups and downs. Our program has proven results of couples who've gone home even stronger and more in love than ever before. Just commit to the exercises we're going to teach you and you'll feel like you're on honeymoon all over again in no time. You can trust me on that. Now, if you'll excuse me, let's head to the dining area. As they say, 'dinner is served'." He flashed another wide smile, turned on his heel and was gone.

"Hawke," Caitlin whispered.

"Not now, Cait."

Caitlin sighed and placed her hand through Hawke's proffered arm. She felt the need to talk to him, to make sure he understood why she'd said what she said to Tristan, but for now, it would have to wait.

Dinner was full of polite conversation amongst the couples. Tristan and Maya talked non-stop about the program and all the false promises that their therapy would bring. Hawke found himself missing the solitude of his cabin as their hosts blabbed on and on and on. Somehow, he and Caitlin managed to meet the other couple in their group, Kent and Bambi McCluren. They chatted, with String telling Kent that he was a pilot for a small airline cargo company while Caitlin worked in the admitting department of a local hospital. In return, he learned that Kent and Bambi were both employed at a company called Knightsbridge. When Hawke mentioned he'd made a few cargo deliveries to that company in the past, Kent and he agreed they should get to know each other better and agreed to play a round of golf the next day. "Kent" and "Bambi" were definitely the operatives Michael had embedded at the resort.

After the guests had finished their desserts and the last glass of wine had been poured, their attention was drawn once more to Tristan and Maya at the head of the table by the clinking of a wine glass. Tristan rose to his feet, Maya smiling at his side. Tristan addressed the group.

"Tomorrow, you embark on a journey of re-discovering the deep and abiding love that brought each of you together. To prepare for the day, we suggest that when you retire to your suites for the night, that you each warmly embrace your partner. Gentlemen, tell her how happy you are to be here and show her how much you love her."

"And ladies, you do the same for the man that loves you. That," Maya added. "Should be a very simple and easy first homework assignment. We'll be discussing common approaches to showing emotion in one of tomorrow's sessions."

"Good night, my friends," Tristan toasted the group. "Sleep well".

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"Hawke," Caitlin came out of the bathroom of their suite. "how do you want to bunk?" She had changed out of her evening gown and looked much more like the Caitlin of old in a pair of form fitting sweat pants and a loose cotton shirt. She'd brushed the hairspray out of her hair and had pulled it back, shifting the focus to her pretty face.

"I can sleep on the floor here, you take the bed," he answered, having changed himself into a pair of night pants and a tank top.

"Hawke, you can't do that. Your back will be a tangle of knots tomorrow if you sleep on the hard floor." She sat on the bed and patted beside her. "Sleep up here. We're both adults and this is just another assignment from Michael anyway. And I promise I won't bite." She smiled at her friend.

Hawke crawled up on the bed, happy to know she didn't mind sharing the bed. He wasn't really looking forward to sleeping in the floor, but he felt he needed to do the gentlemanly thing by offering. "You better not," he joked. "I need my beauty sleep." He reached over and switched off the light, plunging the room into a dusky haze of darkness.

Caitlin laughed out loud and laid back on the bed. Hawke smiled as he listened to her familiar giggle. He could see her silhouette, her copper hair still managing to glow even in the dusky room. _That was the Caitlin he enjoyed the most,_ he thought. _The pretty redhead with an infectious laugh and bubbly personality. _He put his arm up behind his head and settled into the pillow. Something in the corner ceiling caught his eye and he squinted his eyes to focus on what it was. He didn't notice when Caitlin stopped laughing and turned serious.

"Hawke, can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, Cait," he answered, eyes still intent on the corner.

"Hawke, what I said earlier tonight, you know to Tristan about why we're here? Well," she stammered, trying to pick her words carefully. "I don't want you to think I was talking about the argument we had at the hanger earlier. I mean, I know that you were aggravated with me, and just trying to be your usual protective self, and ..."

Caitlin was cut off from finishing her thoughts by the sudden motion of Hawke turning her to him, his hand caressing her face softly. Before she could react, he closed the gap between them, pressing close to her and enveloping her in a passionate kiss. _Oh my God_, she thought, surprised and shocked. But rational thought escaped her as she found herself not resisting, but rather giving in to the stolen kiss of Stringfellow Hawke.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I just take them out to play every now and again.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Caitlin O'Shannessy was totally lost in Hawke's passionate kiss. She had to admit, she'd spent more than one night in the past wondering what it would be like if Hawke had kissed her like he was right now. The kiss they'd shared two years before on the movie set had also contained lots of feeling, but afterwards they'd both wrote it off as just work, part of the request from the movie's director as a pickup shot for Cait's helicopter stunt. The way he was kissing her now was curling her toes, and she had quickly discovered there was a part of her who was happy to kiss him back with the same fervor.

Hawke shifted his assault away from Caitlin's mouth, kissing her neck then her cheek softly while he caressed the soft tresses of her hair. He moved his lips over to her ear. "Cait," he whispered.

"Um, hmm," she responded. It was the best she could muster as she kissed the top of his shoulder. She wasn't sure she was capable of forming a full sentence right at that moment.

Hawke kept his mouth near her ear. "There is a camera pointed at us right now," his voice barely a whisper.

His words registered in her brain and Caitlin's emotions were pushed aside as her rational thought processes immediately took over. She froze with the sudden realization that Hawke had kissed her because they were being watched, not because he wanted to kiss her. Disappointment settled within her like a heavy weight and she felt as if she'd been sucker punched in the gut.

Hawke felt her tense up and placed his hand under her chin, turning her back to look him in the eyes. "Don't stop yet," he instructed softly, placing another sweet kiss on her lips.

Caitlin allowed him to continue to kiss her, but the emotion of the moment had changed completely. Hawke could feel the change in demeanor in the lack of her response. She was now just "going through the motion" and he could feel the difference. He knew this was necessary to convince the persons watching them they were a real couple, but he was sorry he'd obviously hurt her with his actions at the same time.

After a few more kisses, Hawke pulled away. Not quite sure what to say and not sure if they could be heard as well as seen, he simply said "Good night, Mrs. LaRue. Sleep well." Caitlin could only nod and rolled over on her side away from him. Hawke reached across her torso and pulled her gently to him, so that they were laying closely together. His hand rested on her hip.

Caitlin couldn't help her mind racing. _How could I be so stupid?_, she thought. _Of course he wasn't kissing me for real. He doesn't think of me in that way. I'm such an idiot. I need to remember that we're here just to do a job for Archangel. _ Caitlin used to pride herself in the ability to keep her emotions in check. She allowed just a single tear to escape, making it's way down her cheek before dropping onto her pillow. She could feel the even breaths on the back of her neck of Hawke's breathing. He had apparently fallen asleep. But sleep would not come for many hours for Caitlin. Her jangled emotions would see to that.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

The sun shone brightly through the breakfast nook where Caitlin found herself sitting the next morning. She thought back to just a short while before, as the day got it's start. She'd awoke early, showering and dressing with little more than a grunted "good morning" to Hawke. He stopped to kiss her cheek with a "good morning" as she stepped out of the bathroom. Hawke picked up a clean set of towels and made his way towards the shower. Gripping her hands, Caitlin decided she didn't want to play happy wife this morning, not for the person behind the camera that had been planted in their room anyway. She heard the water start in the shower. She turned and knocked on the door, then realized if she was really his wife, there would be no real need to knock. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and stuck her head around the door.

"Honey?" she called.

Surprised, Hawke stuck his head around the shower curtain, keeping his modesty concealed. "Yes, dear?" he answered sarcastically.

"I could really use some coffee. I'll meet you in the breakfast area. I'm going on ahead."

"Join me for a shower instead?" he smirked. He hoped to lighten the tension from the night before with a sarcastic joke. This mission was getting more and more awkward.

"Not on your life, flyboy", Caitlin answered, closing the door back and leaving their suite. Hawke shut his curtain and returned to the business of his shower. "Women," he muttered.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"How much for a cup of joe in this joint?"

Caitlin was jarred back to the present as she looked up into the piercing blue eyes of Stringfellow Hawke. He smiled at her, and then took a seat beside her at their table. Caitlin offered a smile, "Nothing. You just have to know the right people."

As if on cue, the dining room server came over with a cup and saucer and pot of coffee. She smiled at Hawke as she poured him a cup of the steaming brown liquid. She was gone as quick as she had shown up.

"Cait, about last night..." Hawke wanted to clear the tension between them. The last thing he'd ever want to do is hurt Caitlin's feelings. And if they weren't on the same page and completely in sync, their mission could go awry. There had always been a mutual underlying attraction between them. Hell, he'd been attracted to her from the moment he met her from his jail cell in Pope County. But he'd always forced himself to push away from the pretty redheaded pilot. Those who he became involved with seriously never seemed to meet a happy fate. He couldn't live with himself if something ever happened to Caitlin because of him. It was easier to keep her in the friend zone, settling for short term dalliances with other women instead.

"It's ok, Hawke," Caitlin said, deciding not to look him in the eyes. "You just did what you had to do so we appear convincing. I understand that." She looked up at him then. "You're still a pretty good kisser," she smiled, referencing the day on the movie set two years ago.

Hawke smiled back at her, relieved that she also seemed to want to move beyond the actions from the night before and the tension it created. "You're not so bad yourself. Too bad we didn't need to do a second take this time either."

Caitlin turned serious. "String, I'm worried. That camera was obviously there since before we arrived. We've said things about the mission in the room that could give us away."

"I checked out the camera setup. After I got out of the shower, I cut a hole in the bathroom ceiling next to the main room's adjoining corner so I could see just what kind of rig they put there. They did a good job concealing it, with just that small hole allowing the shot of our main room, but it appears to be just a closed television circuit with no sound cords. They can see us, but can't hear us. And I didn't find any other cameras in the room. The phone wasn't bugged either."

"Oh thank goodness," she answered. "I was really worried we'd been compromised already."

Hawke was going to answer her when they were interrupted by a cheerful and brightly dressed Kent and Bambi McCluren.

"String, there you are," Kent said as he and Bambi approached the table. "Mind if we join you?"

"Please do," Hawke answered, standing briefly as Bambi was seated beside Caitlin. "Good to see you both again this morning."

"Good to see you too," Kent answered. He was an attractive man, tall with chiseled features and physically fit. His blonde hair swept perfectly to the side. Caitlin couldn't help but muse to herself that "Kent" and "Bambi" could've been interchanged with "Ken and Barbie" pretty easily. "I was hoping we could take up that golf game this afternoon, String. What do you say?"

"Sounds better than these "sessions" we're supposed to do today," Hawke answered.

"After the sessions, of course," Kent answered. "We have a three hour session, then we'll tee off." He turned his attention to Caitlin. "Caitlin, do you play?"

"There's a first time for everything," Caitlin smiled. "I'll try anything once."

"Great!" Bambi chimed in. "Don't worry Caitlin, I'll show you the ropes. These two will have nothing on us."

"I think we're going to be scammed by the ladies," Hawke said. "Anything Caitlin takes on, she usually does well." He changed the topic. "Perhaps we can talk a little business too. I'd like to hear more about your position at the Knightsbridge company."

"I'd like that," Kent answered, acknowledging Hawke's cryptic nod to his employer. "I'm curious to know more about your experiences with the company as well. It's a large, progressive company and is very diversified in it's holdings. Seeing as how you are a pilot, there may be opportunities for us to do business in the future."

"Sounds like a good idea," Hawke answered the man. He would have said more, but at that moment Tristan Van Olen made his entrance into the room, speaking in a loud voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed breakfast. It's time now for our first session of the day. Please follow me as we adjoin to our learning room.

Caitlin looked at Hawke and smiled. She couldn't help but grin as she watched the intense look he'd held while engaging with Michael's operative immediately sink into a dejected smirk. She rose and took his arm. "Shall we honey?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I just take them out to play every now and again.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter better than the last one. Thanks for your reviews and comments thus far.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"That was absolutely the most ridiculous farce I've ever been forced to participate in in my life."

"Hawke, come on, it wasn't all THAT bad," Caitlin said.

"Cait," Hawke said, an edge of exasperation in his voice. "Tristan and Maya made us draw pictures. I felt like a kindergarten student. It could have only been worse if they'd given us finger paints and a smock."

"They were trying to get us to express our emotions for the other person with the use of colors through an expression of art. There are studies out there you know that explain how colors represent how we feel about the people and things in our lives. For example," she continued, picking up the paper that she'd drawn on during their session. Her paper was a drawing of three people, two men and a lady in between them. It was obvious to Hawke that Cait had drawn Dom, Hawke and herself. "The blue in the shirt in my drawing of Dom here represents depth and stability. Blue is also associated with trust, loyalty, wisdom and faith. When I pictured Dom, I pictured him in blue. Wouldn't you say Dom is the epitome of all those characteristics?"

"Yes, of course he does," Hawke commented. He tapped the character on Cait's page. "But it could also have meant that he wears blue shirts about four days out of the week and blue work coveralls, so that's how you naturally picture him."

"You're impossible," she said, a hint of a smile crossing her lips.

Hawke looked up from the patio table they were sitting at. Across the corridor he noticed Kent and Bambi coming their way. Hawke was anxious to make contact with them and find out the intel and evidence he needed to get his hands on to take back to Michael. Rising to his feet, he picked up the picture that he drew during their couple's therapy session.

"Here," he said, pointing to features on his "artwork". "The black lines I used represent power, elegance and mystery. The green here represents strength and safety, while the red coming from this end here, illustrates fire; fire means danger, passion and determination. So I did get the point of the exercise. I was completely compliant and participating."

"That's great, Hawke," Caitlin said, taking his drawing out of his hands. "Except that you drew a picture of a monster black chain-gun laden helicopter and not of your so called wife or the people in your life. I think you'd rather be married to the Lady." She smiled up at him with her retort.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Later on the links, the foursome of Kent, Bambi, Hawke and Caitlin were making small talk while they played a few rounds of golf. Once they had gotten far enough out on the golf course, the conversation changed, with each couple acknowledging their role in the operation.

"We have a mutual friend who needs us to bring him some information and items that we understand you have acquired since your stay here," Hawke stated. He moved his club, carefully putting the golf ball and sending it on a short stroll across the green. Once it dropped into the embedded cup, he turned back to Kent.

"Would our mutual friend happen to go by the name of Archangel?" Kent asked.

"Is there more than one?" Caitlin answered his question with one of her own.

"There is definitely just one. We have confirmed that Tristan and May Van Olen are definitely involved in the drug smuggling operation. These two are using this Love Enrichment Program as a front. Once they arrive in town, they establish their distribution network with their contacts. The pattern seems to be that they come into town, pass the goods, then they're gone on to the next town before anyone in law enforcement knows they're up to anything." Kent finished his statement then took his turn at the tee.

"The information we need you to take back to the Firm should be enough to put them away for good, as well as lead us directly to their primary suppliers and associates," Bambi said.

"Great," Caitlin said. "Can you sneak us the intel and we'll be on our way with it. I can easily fake a family emergency or a bad case of food poisoning to get Hawke and I out of here."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," Kent frowned, watching his ball drop into the sand pit a hundred yards down the fairway. "We need you to deliver Tristan Van Olen's personal journal to Archangel. It contains the names and numbers of his contacts as well as dates and descriptions of his transactions with the dealers."

"What's the problem then?" Hawke asked. "We've got a friend on standby who can safely transport all of us out of here on a moment's notice and with adequate protection. All we have to do is say the word."

"We weren't able to take the journal, or get adequate photos of it's pages," Kent answered. "I was able to see the journal during a search, but had to bail out of the room before I was caught by Maya. The journal is locked in a safe in Tristan and Maya's personal suite."

"Ok," Hawke said. Caitlin could see his wheels spinning in his head. "So we orchestrate a distraction while one of us sneaks into their suite and breaks into the safe. With the right tools, this could be done in a matter of twenty minutes or less."

"The sooner we do it, the better," Bambi said. "The Van Olen's are not the high society, country club couple they'd have you to believe. They will get their hands dirty."

"Meaning?" Caitlin asked.

"Meaning we suspect they are tied to the 'accidental' deaths of two other people who've had involvement in the Love Enrichment Program," Kent explained. "Both were young women. One was an intern working for them who died of an accidental drowning in Tulsa and another was a program participant's wife who was electrocuted right here in L.A.. We have reason to believe neither death was really an accident but rather they discovered something they shouldn't have or knew what was going on and threatened to contact authorities."

"I don't doubt it," Hawke said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I can't stand that smarmy fake charm of Tristan's. It's not hard to see the man is a snake."

"Both of the dead women had traces of barbiturates in their bloodstream. Tristan has also been accused of attacking three other women who've been in this so-called program. He's wormed his way out of charges each time somehow, claiming he was only trying to help them have an emotional breakthrough with a private lesson. It's always the attractive ones he goes after, so Caitlin, watch your back. He'll drug you in a heartbeat if he could get you alone." Kent said matter of fact. Caitlin nodded in understanding.

"I've got her back," Hawke answered, a mask of determination falling into place over his handsome features. "Let's get the journal, bust these bastards and get the hell out of here." Hawke swung his golf club with impressive force, rocketing the little golf ball high into the air, sending it so far onto the course he lost sight of where it landed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I just take them out to play every now and again.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"Room Service!"

Caitlin got up from the chair where she was studying a blueprint of the resort that Kent had slipped to her. If she and Hawke were going to sneak into the Van Olen's suite to try to get the journal, she wanted to know as much about the layout of the rooms or escape routes as possible. She headed over to the door and opened it, just as Hawke was coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we ordered any..." she trailed off as she looked up into the face of the waiter at the door. "Oh!" she said. "Yes, room service," she said, recognition dancing in her eyes. "I believe Mr. LaRue did place an order. Please come in,"

"Thank you, ma'am," said the waiter, pushing his serving cart inside the suite as Caitlin shut the door behind him. He turned around and Dominic Santini flashed Caitlin and Hawke one of his patented thousand watt smiles.

"Dom! It is so good to see you," Caitlin said, returning Dom's smile with one of her own. "If I could, I'd give you a great big hug right now."

"Aw, it's ok honey. Is 'married life' with Hawke treating you that bad?" he teased. "He always was a big lug head when it came to women. Come here and give me a big hug and then I'll straighten that boy out later." Dom opened his arms to Caitlin.

"She can't Dom," Hawke interceded. "There's a closed circuit camera embedded in the ceiling tile in the upper southwest corner of the room.

"Oh," Dom said sharply, immediately realizing the seriousness of the situation. "Well then, we'll just get down to business." Dom pointed to the covered trays on his cart. "These trays contain the safecracking tools you asked me to bring," he said.

"Do I even want to ask how you got your hands on safecracking tools?" Caitlin asked.

"No, sweetheart," Dom chided. "You don't. There's enough there to get you into that safe to grab that book. And then get your two behinds out of here and back to Van Nuys where you belong. I got a ton of work piling up and could use a couple hands. Customers want to be shuttled and I don't have enough pilots to shuttle 'em!"

"I'm all for getting the hell out of here as quick as possible, Dom" Hawke answered. "What they call couples therapy here is a giant scam. I can't believe the other participants haven't seen it for the scam it is."

"Speaking of couples therapy," Caitlin glanced over at Hawke, knowing he wasn't going to like what she had to say next. "We're going to be late for the next session, Hawke. We better get going." Hawke grimaced exactly as she figured he would.

"Well, I can take a hint, so I'll be going," Dom said. "Just one more thing," he said, sliding the trays off the cart and setting them over on the far corner table, hoping it was far enough away to be out of camera view, or at least partially obstructed by it. "The small tray is dessert."

"You brought us dessert?" Caitlin asked confused.

"Yes, I did," Dom smiled. "Two 9 millimeter glocks and some extra ammo. We figured since they might have gone through your things when you first arrived that it's safe now to slip you some help, if you should need it. And, the small tray there contains a remote personal alarm. If you find yourself in need of a pickup, press that alarm and within an hour I'll be here with Airwolf for your extradition. I've got the Lady on standby."

"Oh Dom, I would've loved chocolate, but that is way better."

Dom nodded, mindful of the camera. "Anytime dear." He took his now empty cart and pushed it out into the hallway, Hawke holding the door open for him. Spotting someone in the hallway, Dom turned around and spoke to Hawke. "Enjoy your snacks, Mr. LaRue". He held his hand out expectantly, a wry smile over his Italian features.

Noticing that the person coming down the hall towards them was Tristan Van Olen, Hawke had no choice but to keep up the charade. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a ten dollar bill and pressed it into Dom's hands. Leaning in, he whispered, "I want that back."

Hawke couldn't help but hide his smile as he turned back towards Caitlin in the room. Over his shoulder, he could hear Dom chuckling as he pocketed Hawke's money. "Good day, kind sir!" he heard him call out as the wheels of the cart headed back down the hallway.

_A/N: Apologies for such a short chapter. But I wanted to get something up for those of you who've been asking for the return of this story. I'll try to get updates in more frequently. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I just take them out to play every now and again.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"... and that students is the purpose of today's exercise. We know each other on a fundamental level, a physical level, but this is the opportunity to get to the next layer of our psyches. This is where we delve deep into truly understanding and linking ourselves with our mate, in a spiritual sense." Maya Van Olen made a grand sweep of her arms to punctuate her point.

"I think Maya's been into a different kind of spirits today," Hawke leaned over to Caitlin and whispered from his seat beside her.

Cait turned to him, her eyes widening. "I would chastise you, but I find her theatrics quite entertaining."

"Now take these sheets with you," Maya continued. "They have the prompting questions we discussed on them to help you through the exercise. Tristan and I will be available to help you if you need it, but this exercise is all about achieving that breakthrough to the spiritual plane with your partner. Good luck my lovies!"

Hawke rolled his eyes and reached out for Caitlin's hand, helping her to her feet. "Let's go dear," he said, falling back into character.

"Just a minute," Tristan said, coming over to Hawke and Caitlin. "Here's your instruction sheets." He looked directly at Caitlin and held out the proffered paper to her with a smile, "If you need anything at all, just call me over."

"We'll be fine," Hawke answered, snatching the paper away from the slick haired man. He locked steel blue eyes briefly with Tristan's brown ones, conveying a "back off" message to the man all his own. Taking Caitlin by the elbow, he steered her away from him and out towards the patio.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were jealous of the attention Tristan is giving me," Caitlin suppressed a smile.

"Don't forget what Kent told us. Tristan Van Olen is dangerous. Aside from a probable murderer, it's clear he's a womanizer and would take advantage of you in a heartbreak."

"Ah," Caitlin acknowledged, "but don't forget I'm a former cop with a black belt in karate who can take care of herself."

"Yes, you are indeed" Hawke answered, showing Caitlin through the glass door and out onto the patio. "But I still don't like the looks that bastard gives you."

Finding a somewhat secluded spot, they sat down on two pool chairs and faced each other. Looking across the pool area, Hawke noticed Kent and Bambi similarly seating themselves. The older couple, the Pattersons had headed for the bar area. That was no surprise. They were certainly into enjoying every minute at the resort. The Landons were no where to be seen.

Caitlin took the instruction sheet from Hawke, skimmed through the instructions and set the paper down beside her.

"You know Hawke," she said, her voice softer than normal. "We don't really have to go through with this. We could spend this time talking about how to get into the Van Olen's room and secure the journal."

"Yes, we could. But we already have a plan for that. Tomorrow night during the celebration reception, remember?"

"Of course. But there may be some details we still need to clarify. I want this to go off without a hitch. There's a lot at stake for not just us, but for Michael's operatives too, and I just thought that maybe.."

"Caitlin," Hawke cut her off. She stopped talking and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Give me your hands. It's more important right now that we keep up appearances." There are eyes on us.

Caitlin sighed and reached her hands across her chair to Hawke. He took each one in his own and gave hers a gentle squeeze. "See, now that's not so bad. I think you are just wanting to dodge this exercise. Now, what's the first question we're supposed to ask."

"Alright, alright," she gave in. She looked at the instruction sheet and read the first question. Hawke held tightly to her hands. "Question one. Describe to your mate how you felt the first time you saw her. Be honest, even if your first thoughts were not romantic."

"That's easy," he answered. "Bemused," Hawke said simply.

"Bemused?" Caitlin asked, surprised. "Ok, I'll bite. Why bemused?"

"Because," Hawke shrugged his shoulders. "Here I was stuck in a jail cell in some hell hole town wondering how I was going to get a hold of Dom to get me out, when out of nowhere come this little Texas tornado in the form of a redheaded law officer. She was all fired up, a real spitfire, in pursuit of justice and all business."

"Go on," Caitlin said, a bit of the spitfire showing through.

Hawke gave Caitlin's hands a little squeeze. "I was so impressed with your determination. You were clearly on a mission, and not backing down. Not scared of anything, or least trying really hard not to show it. You were there to do what's right by my friend Jimmy. You were concerned for him and wasn't going to let the sheriff's underhanded tactics deter you from doing the right thing. You were bossy, direct, and taking charge, and clearly without backup. You'd even been ambushed, almost abused, and still came back. So right there in that jail that day was my unlikely savior. And it came in the form of a lady trooper with all these admirable qualities, all wrapped up in this cute little package."

"Deputy," Caitlin corrected him with a smile. "I was a deputy. Hawke, I was just doing my job. I knew that sheriff hadn't done right by your friend, and whether he was guilty of anything or not, everyone deserves to be treated fairly. I swore to uphold the law and that's all I was doing." The passion arose in Caitlin's voice as she looked into Hawke's eyes.

Hawke grinned. "And there it is again. I respect your ambition and drive for truth and justice Cait. It's part of your core. It's who you are. And I especially loved it when you threatened me."

"I didn't threaten you," she chided. "Did I?" she asked, rethinking it.

_"You try anything, cowboy, and I'm gonna make what he did to you look like love taps,"_ Hawke said with a put on twang, repeating Cait's words to him when he asked her to let him out of the cell to make his one phone call.

Caitlin laughed, remembering their exchange. "I meant that you know," she said.

"I know," Hawke said, continuing to hold her blue-green eyes with his own. After a moment, he broke their gaze. "My turn. Question two." He looked down at the paper and read the question, then hesitated.

"Hit me with it, I'm ready," Caitlin asked, dropping his hands and placing them on her hips.

"Cait-"

"Hawke, just ask."

Hawke reached across and picked up her hands again. Reading from the paper, he said, "Question two. Name a time in your life when you were most scared and alone." Caitlin immediately went pale with his words.

He turned her hand over, placing both of his on top of hers. "You're right, we don't have to do this. Let's just talk about the plans for tomorrow."

"No," she said, shaking herself out of her fog. "No, I'll answer the question. It's something we've never acknowledged or talked of since. And we probably should."

Hawke didn't say anything, just held her eyes. He saw the tears she was trying desperately to hold back, that had sprang to the corners of her eyes unbidden.

"It was when Dom and I rescued you from Horn's compound."

Hawke's heart sunk. He had known deep down and feared this would be her answer. And as bad as he hated what happened to himself and Dom, he also knew Caitlin had been deeply impacted and had gone through a lot of emotional trauma too.

Caitlin wiped at her eyes without letting go of Hawke's hands. She took a deep breath and continued in a slightly shaky voice. "I watched you shoot Dom three times, thinking at the time you'd killed him. I had to hide literally for my life while you moved Airwolf to the compound, praying I wouldn't be discovered. I didn't dare to move in the missile compartment, and was afraid to even breathe hard. If they found me, I knew my fate wouldn't be so kind as just being brainwashed or tranquilized. I was outnumbered fifty to one, and without the two strongest supporters I've ever known by my side. I was all alone, and your life and Dom's were in my hands. If I failed, you might be tortured or even die."

"But Caitlin, you didn't fail," Hawke said softly. "You saved us both. You saved our lives."

"The part that scared me the worst," she continued, tears slipping freely now down her face, "was when I went into your room. You didn't know me, although I hoped you would recognize me. You were under hypnosis and those drugs, and the man I trusted more than anyone else in the world came at me, trying to hurt me. I didn't want to fight you, but I had to."

Hawke felt the horror of that night return to his memory. "I'm so sorry, Cait." His voice betrayed him as he remembered his actions. He'd slammed her into the wall, intent on hurting the "intruder" who'd entered his room. He knew he'd left deep bruises on her shoulder and abdomen with his attack. "I'd never hurt you if I was in my right mind."

"I know," she said. She took a deep breath and continued, "Let me finish. You charged me, and I had no choice..." she dropped her head. "I had no choice but to inject you with that serum. Even though Michael had told us it was unproven and may kill you."

"But it worked. I'm fine, Cait. I lived."

She ignored his words. "It was horrific. Watching you writhe, not able to help you. Hearing you gag, then seeing you go so terribly still. I thought you left me. That you died. And that you died because of me! By my hands!"

The weight of the memory was just too much and Caitlin broke her gaze with Hawke, dropping his hands and pushing herself up off the chair and half-walking, half-running away. "I can't do this right now!"

"Caitlin, wait!" Hawke called after her, jumping up out of his own chair. He decided he should give her a minute to work through her feelings. He paced the pool, raking his hands through his short brown hair. He had pushed that week to the far corner of his mind, refusing to think of it often in order to maintain his own sanity. He hated Horn and what he'd done to them; hated him for the torture, manipulation and sheer terror he'd put them through. He'd known it'd been hard on Caitlin especially. She'd shown incredible courage throughout that time. He'd be patient now as she worked through her emotions and dealt with it all once more.

Rounding the corner and finding herself in the hallway, Caitlin slowed to a walk then finally stopped, letting the tears fall freely. She tried to keep quiet, but sobs escaped her. She had tried so hard to forget all that had happened. Her conscious mind knew that what she did that night injecting Hawke with the serum was the right choice. Hell, it'd been her only choice at the time. And it had turned out well in the end. The serum saved his life. But for those two minutes he lay convulsing, then finally prone, she thought she'd killed the man she loved.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by a soft hand on her shoulder. "Caitlin, are you alright?"

She shrugged the hand off her shoulder and turned around further, head still down. "Hawke, I said I can't do this right now. Give me a minute, ok?"

"Who's Hawke?"

Her head snapped up, and her bleary eyes turned and stared into the dark eyes of Tristan Van Olen. She managed a half-smile, "My husband, of course. It's my nickname for him. He's got eyes as sharp as a hawk's." It was an adequate cover, she thought.

"I understand. Caitlin," Tristan stepped forward, placing his hand on her forearm. "You are clearly distraught. Would you like to talk about why you're so upset?" He took a small step into Caitlin's personal space, making her uncomfortable.

"No, Tristan. It's ok, I'm fine. The activity just dredged up some pretty personal memories of a bad time in my life, that's all."

"I'm here to help you work through these emotions, Caitlin. Perhaps if we went somewhere quiet, I could help you get these feelings under control and feel better."

"She said she's fine," came the terse response from behind them. Both Caitlin and Tristan spun around to see the intimidating form of Stringfellow Hawke. Caitlin was relieved to see him. She patted Tristan on the arm and stepped away and into her "husband's" strong arms.

"Thank you for the offer, Tristan. But I'm really ok. I promise."

"Very well, then. If there is anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate to find me." Tristan gave her a smarmy smile. "You too, Mr. LaRue." He turned and headed down the hallway.

Hawke waited until Tristan had turned the corner and was out of sight, then turned Caitlin around in his arms. "Are you alright?" He searched her eyes for an answer.

"I'm so sorry," she answered him. "I didn't mean to go all girly on you there. Those memories just kind of came flooding back. And well, I guess the dam just kind of broke."

"Caitlin," Hawke said, taking her in his arms and guiding her to the sofa in the hall. They sat down, Hawke never letting go of her. "Listen to me. What you did that night was incredibly brave. No matter how tough you are, it was frightening. In the moment, you did what needed to be done. You did what Dom and I needed you to do. And I am forever grateful to you for that." He reached up and wiped a tear from her eye, then brushed the few stray hairs aside that had fallen into her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands. "You are an amazing woman, Caitlin O'Shannessy. When I look into your eyes, I can see your soul. And it is filled with compassion, joy, and love. Dom and I wouldn't want you any other way. Thank you for being in our lives."

Hawke leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Caitlin's lips. Backing away a couple inches, he looked into her eyes once more. "I mean that, Cait. Every word."

Caitlin responded by throwing her arms around his neck, burrowing her face into his shoulder. Hawke was content to hold her there for several long moments, before they finally broke apart. "How about we head back to the room and rest some before we have to go be heroes again, huh?"

"I'd like that," she smiled.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I just take them out to play every now and again.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Music filled the ballroom as the band played a romantic tune softly. Around the ballroom the couples enrolled in the Love Enrichment program danced and laughed, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. From the far corner of the dance floor, Hawke held Caitlin close, swaying gracefully with her to the music. To the untrained eye, they were just like any of the other happy couples. However, both of them were on full alert, waiting for the right moment to put their plan into motion.

"I haven't seen Tristan and Maya together in this room yet, Hawke," Caitlin whispered. "I wish they'd hurry up and make an appearance so we know both of their whereabouts."

"Patience, Cait," Hawke answered. He held the pretty redhead a little closer. "We need everything to be just right. I don't want to risk getting caught by one or both of them."

"I know, I know," Caitlin answered. "I'm just anxious. When we get the journal, we get out of here and back to our normal lives."

"I don't know," Hawke shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "You look great in that dress. Maybe when we do get back home we should go out dancing."

"Stringfellow Hawke, are you asking me out on a date?" Caitlin leaned away from him and flashed a hundred watt smile at her pretend husband.

"Well, yeah, I guess I am," he shrugged. He twirled her out, watching appreciatively as her dress flared slightly as she turned. He pulled her back in closely and whispered in her ear, "You, me and Dom. He loves to dance what time he isn't stepping all over your toes."

Hawke laughed as Caitlin slapped his chest playfully. "I should have known you weren't serious. _You_ dance with Dom." She looked Hawke in the eyes, going into classic Caitlin "rant" mode. "I'll tell you what though, Stringfellow Hawke, when we get back you _will_ take me out on a proper date with dinner, dancing, and a movie. You owe me that much for playing your dutiful wife."

Hawke pretended to mull it over. "I suppose you're right. Ok, Cait. It's a date. Dinner, dancing and a movie. Me and you. All we have to do is get the goods on these crooks first."

"Piece of cake," Caitlin smiled.

Hawke's attention was diverted away from Caitlin as he noticed Tristan finally enter the room and join his wife. He was whispering something in her ear. Hawke looked across the room at Kent and Bambi and nodded. Kent nodded back, knowing the plan was going into motion. "Here we go," Hawke said. "You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yep, just fine. Now go," Caitlin patted his chest and disengaged herself from his embrace. Hawke turned and left the ballroom. He headed for his suite, slid his key in the door and entered their room. Moving to the linen closet, he carefully removed the rolled up towels that contained the safecracking tools. Mindful of the cameras, he stepped into the bathroom and extracted the tools, placing them out of sight, inside the interior pockets of his tux. He took his pistol out from it's hiding place under the sink and tucked it into his waistband. Checking himself quickly in the mirror to ensure nothing was showing, he exited again and headed towards Tristan and Maya's suite.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"Excuse me," Caitlin smiled, interrupting what appeared to be a private, yet terse whispered conversation between Tristan and Maya on the other side of the room.

"Caitlin!" Tristan exclaimed, turning his attention to Caitlin and turning on his charm. "You look stunning tonight. You're enjoying yourself, I hope?"

"Oh yes, thank you. Tonight has been just lovely," she answered.

"Where is your handsome husband?" asked Maya.

"Oh," Caitlin said, then forced herself to look disappointed. "He got a phone call from his boss and stepped out to take the call. I hate that his work sometimes takes a precedent. This happens all the time."

"That's not healthy for a marriage Caitlin," Maya chided. You are here to work on strengthening your union. Work should wait."

"Well, try telling him that. If you haven't noticed, he can be a tad bit hard-headed and stubborn sometimes."

"The way I see it," Tristan said, giving his wife a knowing look, "It means you should dance with me until he returns." Caitlin caught a slight eye roll from Maya at Tristan's suggestion.

"Oh no, that's alright," Caitlin said, begging off. She really didn't want this creepy man's hands on her. "He'll be right back. I'll just refresh my drink and wait."

"Nonsense," Tristan said. He reached out and took Caitlin's hand. "The dance floor awaits. Such a beautiful woman should never be a wallflower." Tristan led Caitlin to the dance floor.

Caitlin grimaced inside, but allowed Tristan to pull her close to dance. Thankfully, he kept a respectful distance. "Isn't your wife going to be jealous that you are dancing with another woman?" she asked.

"Maya and I have a very strong relationship," Tristan answered her. "She trusts me completely. She knows I am here to help, just as she is. We take our work very seriously."

"Yes, it sounds like you do." Caitlin knew it was important she keep Tristan and Maya as busy as possible so Hawke could get to their suite and get the journal. Looking around, she didn't see Maya anymore, but the greenery was blocking some of her view. She decided to move to keep an eye on the wayward wife.

"I'm parched," she said. "How about buying a gal a drink?"

Tristan flashed a wide smile. "I'd love to." He held his arm out for Caitlin, who forced herself to take it and smile. "Right this way."

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Hawke looked up and down the hall, and to his relief there was not a soul in sight. Everyone was downstairs at the reception, so the coast was clear. Using the lock pick, he pushed it into the door lock and moved it around. He wasn't an expert, so it took a few moments before he finally heard the click of the lock. He turned the door handle, pushed open the door and slipped inside, ensuring the door closed securely behind him.

It didn't take long to locate the safe, located in a corner cabinet of the bedroom. Dropping to his knees, he removed his tools from his tux pockets and set to work. He was careful not to leave any scratches on the safe face. Ideally, he'd like to retrieve the journal and he and Caitlin be long gone before the Van Olen's were any the wiser. After working with the tools for several minutes, he was finally met with success. Hawke twisted the handle on the safe door and pulled it open. Inside was several pieces of Maya's jewelry and more than a normal amount of cash. _Definitely drug dealers_, Hawke thought as he eyed what he estimated was probably ten or twenty thousand dollars in hundred dollar bills.

Towards the back, there it was. The journal. Hawke pulled it out and flipped through the pages. True to his word, Kent had been right. There were names and numbers of what appeared to be transactions and contacts written on each page.

Hawke was still looking at the pages when his super sensitive hearing registered a sound out in the hallway. Quick as a cat, he locked the safe door back in place and shut the cabinet. He tucked the journal in his tux pocket, grabbed his tools and ran into the suite foyer. Looking out the peephole, he saw the approaching figure of Maya Van Olen.

"Damn."

Moving back to the bedroom again, he dove under the bed with his goods as he heard Maya open the door and enter the suite. He'd have to wait her out and pray he wasn't caught.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"Bourbon or Scotch?" Tristan asked as he stepped around the bar to pour two drinks. Reaching for the bourbon, he poured himself a glass.

"How about a white wine?" Caitlin asked. "A zinfandel would be nice." Truth was, Caitlin would have rather had a shot of hard liquor for having to keep Van Olen busy, but she wanted to also keep her wits about her.

"Excellent choice," He picked up a bottle and poured a full glass of wine into a goblet. "For a beautiful lady." He looked her in the eyes while he topped off her glass.

"Oh stop," Caitlin chided. "I'm sure you say that to all your students."

"Only the breathtaking ones. Caitlin, I'd like to talk to you about some private tutoring sessions for you and Mr. LaRue. To be honest, I'm concerned about your progress. You seem to be struggling some."

"You think I need extra coaching?" she asked. _I can only imagine what kind of coaching you have in mind,_ she thought to herself. _Where are you String?_

"I just think you and Mr. LaRue have some undefined issues still between you that are preventing you from being as close as you could be."

"You got that right," Caitlin muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Tristan asked.

"How about that drink?" Caitlin diverted.

Tristan walked around the bar with his drink in one hand and Caitlin's wine in the other. As he rounded the corner, he purposefully caught his foot on the bar stool and pitched forward, spilling Caitlin's wine all down the front of her dress. She jumped and gasped in surprise as the cool liquid splashed on her.

"Oh no! Caitlin, I am so sorry," Tristan cried, reaching for a bar towel in an attempt to help her blot the spill.

Caitlin grabbed the towel from him, not wanting him putting his hands on her chest and abdomen. "It's alright. Just a spill. This will dry."

"No, I feel terrible. You'll need some club soda so that it doesn't stain." He stepped behind the bar and looked for a bottle of club soda quickly. There doesn't seem to be any, the staff has used it all." He walked back around the bar and took Caitlin by the hand. "Come with me, there's more in the kitchen." Caitlin allowed herself to be led out of the ballroom and into the kitchen area. Tristan led her past the kitchen help who were scurrying around. "Through there," he said, pointing to a side door. "The food storage pantry is through there." He opened the door and Caitlin went to step through, when she was suddenly propelled forward with a strong force from behind. She lost her balance on her heels and fell onto her knees. Turning around to see what happened, she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Tristan?" she asked indignantly. She attempted to keep up her facade. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was wondering the exact same thing, Caitlin," he said. "Caitlin _O'Shannessy_," he accentuated the use of her last name.

Caitlin's shock at the use of her real name was evident on her face. She was in trouble. Big trouble.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I just take them out to play every now and again.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"Tristan?" she asked indignantly. She attempted to keep up her facade. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was wondering the exact same thing, Caitlin," he said. "Caitlin _O'Shannessy_," he accentuated the use of her last name.

Caitlin's shock at the use of her real name was evident on her face. She was in trouble. Big trouble.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Hawke craned his neck from his position under the bed in Maya Van Olen's bedroom. He was careful to not appear visible nor to make any noise that would give him away. Maya entered the room and tossed her handbag on the dresser. She was irritated.

"Damn idiot," she cursed to herself. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Hawke pressed himself closer to the floor as the bed sunk in slightly with her weight. Maya reached down and unbuckled her strappy heels and kicked them off one at a time, flinging them across the room with a loud clunk. Reaching to her ears, she removed one earring, then another, slamming them down on the night stand. One bounced off the wooden nightstand and landed just under the bed.

Hawke caught his breath, hoping against hope she wouldn't drop to her knees and peek under the bed for the dropped earring. He cringed as he saw her hand suddenly appear at the edge of the carpet, feeling around wildly for the earring. "Dammit!" she griped. "Where are you?"

Hawke had to do something or her next action would be to drop to the floor. He reached out a hand and tentatively pushed the earring forward, placing it within reach of her grasping fingers. He snatched his hand back quickly as she found the earring, coming just inches of finding his hand as well. _Damn octopus fingers_, he thought silently.

Maya tossed the earring on the night stand and rose from her seat on the bed and walked over to the desk. Picking up the phone, she dialed a number from heart. Pausing momentarily, Hawke listened to her side of the conversation.

"... he's still downstairs. He's practically panting over that damn redhead." There was a pause while someone else spoke. "Look Johnny, I told you, we'll handle it. You just come through with the coke like you said you would. The exchange will happen like we planned. There is no setback. Same as last time, we'll be in the catering van."

She poured a drink from the mini-bar on the desk as she listened to "Johnny". She was becoming more irritated. "I am not telling you again, Johnny," her voice rising with each word. "You have nothing to worry about. There isn't a problem here. I don't know what my imbecile husband said to you, but we have everything under control. So meet us at the bridge off Hightower Rd. We're going to make you very rich, Johnny. You have my word." One more slight pause. "And my idiot husband's word too. If something does goes wrong, you have my permission to take it out on him."

Maya slammed down the phone and took a long drink from her glass. "Damn idiot needs to learn to not only keep pants zipped but keep his mouth shut too," she said in reference to her husband. She winced as the bitter liquid slid down her throat, then picked up the bottle and poured herself another drink. "I need a hot bath," she said to herself.

From his position under the bed, Hawke heard a the distinguished unzip of a zipper, and then saw Maya's expensive dress fall carelessly to the ground. He heard her heading away from the bedroom and to the bathroom. He released his breath when he heard the soft click of the bathroom door closing and then the sound of running water.

Not one to waste time, he rolled out from under the bed. Crossing the room to the front door, he looked through the peephole to make sure the hallway was clear. The last thing he needed was for some unsuspecting person to see him making his exit and assume he was fooling around with Maya. Or even worse, be met by Maya's husband. But he knew Caitlin was handling him, so he pushed that last thought away.

_I hope you're not having too much fun babysitting Tristan_, Hawke said to Caitlin, as if she could hear his thoughts. _She's going to talk my ears off tonight about what a creep he is,_ he thought. _And I'll have to remind her that she has been persistently reminding me lately she can handle things all on her own._ He chuckled at the thought of Caitlin's patience wearing thin with the slimy therapy instructor, realizing at the same time he needed to get the hell out of here and back downstairs to her. He did trust her to take care of herself, but that didn't mean he trusted Tristan to not try to put the moves on her. Hell, maybe he'd return just in time to watch Caitlin drop him on his ass, he thought. He patted his tux pocket ensuring he still had what he came for. His ill-gotten goods were still secure.

"I'll be seeing you later Maya Van Olen," he said softly. "And hopefully there will be law officers and a jail cell involved." He turned the knob of the door and snuck out. Wiping the dust bunnies off his tux, he strode down the hallway back to the ballroom to find Caitlin.

TBC

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next chapter will address what's happening with Tristan and Caitlin. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I just take them out to play every now and again.

_A/N: Real life is kicking my tail, gang. Sorry for infrequent updates, but thank you for those who are hanging in with this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it._

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"Tristan?" she asked indignantly. She attempted to keep up her facade. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was wondering the exact same thing, Caitlin," he said. "Caitlin _O'Shannessy_," he accentuated the use of her last name.

Caitlin's shock at the use of her real name was evident on her face. She was in trouble. Big trouble.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Caitlin sat up and pulled at her dress hem that had crept up with her fall. _He knows who I am_, she thought. _No bluffing on that, but I wonder just how much he does know. Guess I'll see just how much. _

"So you know my maiden name?" she asked indignantly from her spot on the floor. "That doesn't tell me why you shoved me down."

"Oh please, Caitlin," Tristan rolled his eyes. "Don't take me for a fool. I know you are Caitlin O'Shannessy, not Caitlin LaRue. You're not even married to that bozo."

Caitlin pressed her luck. "Alright, I'll give you that. What else do you supposedly know about me?" she asked, a frown on her face.

"I know you are a former cop from Texas, moved to California a couple years ago and are currently flying choppers out of an operation called Santini Air in Van Nuys."

Tristan began a slow walk around her position on the floor, intended as ominous intimidation. He wielded a pistol in his left hand, so Caitlin knew she couldn't try to overpower him to make a getaway if need be, at least not at the moment. She'd have to rely on her brains, not any brawn if she were to get out of this one.

"Yeah, so what. I can fly a helicopter. Lots of people can."

"I also know you are here with Stringfellow Hawke, an ex-military chopper pilot and also a flyboy for Santini Air. I know you two are not married, nor are you independently wealthy like you claimed to be. You, Caitlin, apparently live in a little apartment on the city outskirts. Mr. Hawke's address registers as the Santini Air hanger. You drive a blue sedan, and your family still lives in Texas. Anything I'm forgetting that you'd like to share?"

Caitlin climbed to her feet. Tristan turned to face her, keeping the gun pointed at her. _Mama always said if the bully is bigger, bully them back. It catches them by surprise.. _

"Put the gun down, Van Olen before you actually hurt one of us with it," Caitlin said, adding a tone of exasperation to her voice.

"I'll decide that, not you dear."

"No," she reiterated. "I said put the gun down. It's obvious by the way you're holding it you have no training or even one iota about how to actually use it. I'm the former cop, not you, remember?" Caitlin placed her hands firmly on her hip. "Put down the gun and let's talk. I have a lot to say that I think you'll find very interesting. And I'm not going to repeat myself, so you better listen close the first time."

Tristan stood still for a moment, considering Caitlin's proposal. He liked her spirit. Suddenly snickering, he holstered his gun under his suit coat. "Why are you here and why should I even think of trusting you? You're a cop."

"_Former_ cop," she corrected. "I haven't been part of the force in a long time now. But you know that already."

"True, I do."

"How did you learn my name and background?" she asked.

"The other day in the hallway, you used Mr. Hawke's name when you thought I was him. So I picked up your luncheon glasses and ran your prints. It was fairly easy through my sources from there to learn anything I wanted to about you. What I do want to know, Caitlin, is what are you after?"

"A job," she said flatly. "Ferrying rich people to Catalina for the day doesn't exactly pay the bills for the lifestyle I want and deserve," she said confidently. "Look," she said, a tad irritated. She was thinking as fast as she could about how to get out of this predicament without blowing the whole operation. "Hawke and I have a taste for the finer things in life. We heard you dabble in a few extracurricular activities that are quite lucrative. We thought we'd come here quietly and check you out to see if you're legit. Based on what we saw, we were going to approach you about hiring us on. A big, important businessman like yourself could probably use a couple good pilots on your team. You know, to move a little cargo every now and then. We move very fast, and are very discreet."

Tristan squinted his eyes at Caitlin, trying to decide if she was being truthful. "Um, hmm. "Why didn't you just come to us and ask for a meeting? Why the secret posing as a couple and go through our program?"

"Oh please," she said. "We're not rookies. For what we do, we don't just waltz in and strike up random conversations with strangers. That can get you hurt and you know that. We wanted to come here and see for ourselves what kind of operation you have going, then decide if it's a mutual fit. You can't be too careful in this business."

"No, you are correct about that. You can't be too careful. How do I know you aren't still a cop?"

"Why are you worried? You're just a therapy instructor, no? Nothing illegal going on there. Besides, if you checked me out, which you obviously did, you know I'm no longer welcome in the Texas Highway patrol."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say Mr. Hawke created a scene in a little town involving a lot of firearms and explosives that I couldn't explain too well. The THP frowns on that. Besides," she said, looking Tristan directly in the eyes. "the pay and benefits sucked."

A hint of a grin appeared in the corners of Tristan's mouth. "And Mr. Hawke? Are you a couple? Because I certainly hope not. You're a beautiful woman, Caitlin. I wouldn't mind working a little closely with you."

Caitlin thought fast. She didn't want this clown coming on to her, especially now that he was beginning to think she was less than the prim and proper socialite housewife. "Mr. Hawke is my fiancé," she said. "And he's very good with a gun, Mr. Van Olen. Overstep your bounds and you'll find yourself with a few holes in you. That is, unless I get to you first."

Tristan grinned. "I love a gal with fire. I'll tell you what, Caitlin O'Shannessy. Travel by air certainly would be advantageous in our line of work. Why don't you and Mr. Hawke meet us tomorrow evening for drinks by the pool. Ten pm, after the guests have all turned in for the night. I believe we may be able to do some business together."

"I hope we can," said Caitlin. She turned to leave the storage room. She placed her hand on the door knob to leave when she was stopped in her tracks by Tristan's words.

"But Caitlin, if you aren't what you say you are, you and Mr. Hawke will both meet an unfortunate fate. We don't mess around here, and we don't leave any evidence."

Caitlin didn't say a word, just opened the door and stepped out of the pantry and headed back through the kitchen. She had to find Hawke. Their plan had just been altered. She had a bad feeling this mission just got more than a little complicated. The stakes had just been raised.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I just take them out to play every now and again.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"Caitlin!"

The redhead stopped dead in her tracks and turned a ninety degree angle at the sound of her name. Relief flooded her face as she saw Stringfellow Hawke come into her view. He was a welcome sight, even if he was scowling at her at the moment. She turned and ran down the hall to him. She skidded to a stop in front of him, pausing to catch her breath.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hawke asked sternly. "I was beginning to get worried. I've looked all over this damn hotel for you. I was about ready to call Dom and have him search for you in Airwolf using the scanners."

"Hawke, things have changed," she managed to get out between breaths. It was no time for Hawke to act all over-protective of her. He could do that later.

"What do you mean? What's happened?" Hawke looked closer at Caitlin, noticing more closely her ruined dress and flushed cheeks. He reached out and took Caitlin's elbow, leading her to a more private part of the hallway. "Did that bastard touch you, Cait? I swear, I'll kill him right now if he laid a hand on you." Anger was evident on Hawke's face.

"Easy, cowboy. I'm fine. No, he didn't hurt me."

"Then how'd you get this?" Hawke lifted her arm, his fingers brushing over the dried blood spots that dotted her broken skin where she'd fallen when Tristan had pushed her down. She could see the bruising already forming around it. She winced at his touch.

"A little run-in with Tristan, but I'm fine, I promise." She directed the conversation away from her injury, knowing the young pilot would go ballistic if he knew fully how Tristan had manhandled her earlier. "Hawke, we've got trouble."

"What kind of trouble, exactly?" he asked, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Tristan and Maya. They know who we are. He trapped me in the food pantry. They became suspicious of us and had us checked out. He knew our real names, where we work, and even where we live." She thought a bit more about that last part and clarified. "Well, where I live. He thinks you live at the hanger. He doesn't seem to know about your cabin."

Surprise came over Hawke's face. "Damn," he cursed. "Our cover is blown. How'd you get away from him? We better radio Dom and get the hell out of here before they realize I've got all their secrets." Hawke patted his pocket, indicating he had the journal.

"You got the journal? That's perfect." She paused, rethinking her thoughts and added, "At least, I think it is," Caitlin said mulling things over. "Actually, our cover isn't exactly blown. Not totally. I managed to convince Tristan that we came here looking to be hired on by them as pilots. That we heard about their operation and figured they could use a couple well-connected pilots to help move their cargo. I came across as just greedy enough to be convincing. He was very interested in learning more. Apparently greed attracts greed."

"I'm not so sure, Cait," Hawke said. "We were sent here to obtain the evidence to take these guys down. We got it. That was the mission. We should get it to Michael before they are any the wiser. If they discover this is gone, they'll know we're the ones who took it."

"But Hawke," Caitlin said, "we're passing up an opportunity to catch them red-handed. "The journal is hard evidence, but I'm willing to bet it's at least partly written with code names, meaning Michael's team is still going to have to coerce some truths out of them, and then go after their suppliers. You know as well as I do that a good lawyer and a sympathetic jury might let these guys go if they deem even part of that journal as reasonable doubt. The more evidence we have, the quicker they get locked away and the key tossed." She put her hands on top of Hawke's strong arms to make her next point. "But if we catch them with the drugs in their possession, it's an open and shut case." She held Hawke's gaze as she waited for his response. "They want to meet us tomorrow night."

"Caitlin," he held her gaze for a moment. "You're thinking like a cop."

"I was always much more than just a flying meter maid."

Hawke chuckled lightly at her reference. "Yes, much, much more than just a flying meter maid. More like a Texas tornado in a THP uniform." He thought for a moment. "You do raise a good point, these people need to go down. But we're going to need help, and I don't mean Kent and Bambi. They're embedded deep in this operation, and we can't risk their cover."

"Dom and Michael?" she asked.

"And probably the Lady."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of taking on these creeps without the Lady," she said.

"This won't be as easy as it sounds. These people are well connected. And they've already proven they are capable of murder, among other crimes. I don't want to take any unnecessary chances," he said.

"You don't have to protect me, you know. I can take care of myself," she said. "Are we really going to go there again? I mean, I thought we were finally starting to move past all that."

Hawke stared at her for a moment, thinking about what she said. "You're important to me, Cait. I don't want to see you hurt. Or God forbid, lose you," he said softly.

"No more than I don't want to lose you, Hawke," she answered. "That goes both ways, you know. I think we make a pretty good team though. You take care of me, I take care of you. And Dom takes care of us both when we go all Rambo sometimes," she smiled. "Our style of justice... it just works for us."

"Come on," Hawke said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go find a safe location to make a private call on a phone that's not bugged. We need to get a plan together and put in place by tomorrow night."

"Hawke?" Caitlin asked. She scrutinized his attire as they walked down the hall.

"What exactly happened to you tonight when you went in to get the journal?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you're covered in dusty lint particles."

"Ugh," he grunted. "Don't ask!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Airwolf characters. I just take them out to play every now and again.

A/N: I apologize for such a long delay since my last update. Real life and it's responsibilities totally get in the way of my hobby. If you are still reading this, thanks for hanging in there with me.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"Miss O'Shannessy, so nice of you to join us tonight. I must say, that was quite a performance you and Mr. Hawke put on in class earlier today." Maya Van Olen glanced up at the approaching redhead. She brought the cigarette in her hand up to her lips and lit it, blowing a plume of smoke skyward.

"Yes, Maya," Caitlin said firmly. "We're good at a lot of things. It's a talent we have, among others. Thank you for agreeing to talk to us about employment opportunities. Let's chat about how we can help you with your transportation needs."

Caitlin scraped her boot against the grass, now covered in dew by the nighttime air. Tristan and Maya had insisted they meet in a remote spot, which happened to be the far back holes of the golf course. It was a clear night, and Caitlin couldn't help but think it was a perfect location for the plan they'd put in place for this meeting. Hawke hadn't liked the idea of her going in ahead of him, but she'd convinced him she'd be fine until his arrival.

"Just a minute, Caitlin. First I'd like to know just where is your, shall we say, significant other?" Tristan asked. "Mr. Hawke was to join us as well."

"Oh, String will be here shortly," Caitlin said. "You know how hot shot pilots are. He likes to make an entrance."

Tristan stepped a foot forward towards Caitlin. "Don't mess with us Caitlin. We don't like surprises. And you my dear, are outnumbered here. You better not be planning anything you'll later regret."

"Keep your pants on, Tristan," Caitlin answered impatiently. We're not here to try to pull anything on you. We want the same thing you do, and that's to make a lot of money. Pure and simple." Caitlin cocked her head sideways at a far away sound. She pointed her finger upwards, indicating an approaching sound.

"What?" Tristan said sarcastically. "I don't hear anything."

"Oh, but you will," Caitlin answered. "Any second now." Just as quick as she finished her sentence, the distinctive howl of Airwolf grew louder as she approached the golf course. Caitlin smiled at the sound of the aircraft she knew and loved so well. She pulled her jacket a bit closer, knowing what was going to be happening next. She planted her feet firmly.

Hawke swung Airwolf over the spot where Caitlin and the Van Olens were meeting. He hit the turbos and launched the chopper forward at mach speed. Buzzing low, he swung the Lady around in an impressive pass, demonstrating her versatility and sheer power to the people below. The down draft was strong and unexpected, knocking Maya on her butt and Tristan to his knees. The still standing Caitlin reached down to help a now embarrassed Maya to her feet. Disengaging the turbos, Hawke came back around and landed Airwolf gently nearby. Caitlin couldn't help but notice he had the chain guns and missile pods engaged. The more badass the Lady looks, the better, she thought.

Disembarking from the aircraft, Hawke tried to hide the grin that briefly crossed his face, seeing Maya Van Olen flat on her pompous ass. Caitlin was helping her back to her feet as Hawke crossed the green grass to join them.

'Tristan, Maya," he greeted stoically. Now was the time for business. He and Cait had to convince them to hire them and bring them into their drug smuggling ring. He hoped the Lady herself would be all it would take to get an "in" with them.

"Mr. Hawke," Tristan greeted, dusting pieces of grass from his knees. "So nice of you to join us." He stood up straight. "That's quite a machine you've got there."

"She's one of a kind, that's for sure," Hawke answered.

"Are those missiles mounted underneath?" Maya asked.

"We are prepared for any situation that may arise, Maya." Hawke turned slightly to address the older woman. "In our line of work it's imperative that we can not only outrun anyone in pursuit, but can turn on the offensive if need be."

"Marvelous," Tristan said in awe. "Simply marvelous." He walked over to the Lady to get a closer look. He run his hands over Airwolf's body amour, caressing her shell as he went along. "I've never seen anything like this."

"That's the point," Caitlin said. "There isn't another one like her."

"And there are many out there who would do anything to get their hands on her," Hawke added. "We've tangled with some unscrupulous people in our past. It'd be nice to work with folks such as yourselves who are a bit more, shall we say, civilized for a change."

"Where did you get such an aircraft, Mr. Hawke?" Maya asked, not one hundred percent buying Hawke's pitch.

"Connections I have out of the country," Hawke answered, staring Maya directly in the eyes. "It wasn't easy to acquire, but they came round to my way of thinking." Hawke put his hands on his hip, exposing his handgun strapped to his side purposefully. Maya didn't miss the purposeful gesture.

"I see," she said. She glanced over at her husband, who was still salivating over the Lady. "Tristan?" she called.

Van Olen turned towards his wife and rejoined her. Leaning over, he whispered to her, "Appears legit. Those are real weapons and the electronics are state of the art." Maya nodded in acknowledgement, then turned to face Hawke and Cait.

"How do we know you aren't with the feds?"

"I promise you," Caitlin said. "We have no ties to the government. Why would we work for peanuts for a bunch of screwed up politicians when we can make millions on our own with the right contacts?"

"How are you with flying over the borders?" she asked.

"Well, the stealth radar says we've never been seen by anyone unless we wanted them to know we're there." Hawke answered.

"Can you both fly it?" she asked.

"Damn straight I can fly it," Caitlin answered with a bristle. She hated being belittled or treated lesser because she was a woman. The look in her eyes was all Maya needed to see.

"What's your price?" she asked. She took another drag on her cigarette, then dropped it and ground it out.

"Thirty percent of the profit from anything we transport." Hawke answered quickly.

"What?!" Tristan snarled. "You're out of your mind. Don't be greedy, Mr. Hawke."

"Jet fuel isn't cheap, Van Olen."

"Twenty percent," Maya stated. "And we can guarantee you at least four runs a month. For the profit those four trips will generate, you'll be quite wealthy."

"Twenty five percent," Hawke stated flatly. "You need us. With our help, we could double your distribution runs and open you up for import from other countries."

"Deal," Maya said. "Come on, Tristan. Let's go and leave Mr. Hawke and Ms. O'Shannessy to care for their aircraft." She grabbed her husband by the sleeve and pulled him away with her. Stopping momentarily, she spun around to face Hawke and Cait one final time.

"Have her fueled up and ready to go, Mr. Hawke. Your first run is tomorrow night."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Golden rays streaked the sky from the west as tendrils of blue and purple intertwined with the final rays of light. Hawke rounded the back of Airwolf, completing his part of the pre-flight check.

"You ready to do this?" he asked his red-headed partner.

"More than ready. Let's go," Caitlin replied, her voice strong and steady.

Tonight their plan to take down Tristan and Maya Van Olen once and for all was being put into motion. Coming into the operation under cover under the guise of Stringfellow and Caitlin LaRue, they presented themselves as a rich, young couple seeking marriage counseling through the Van Olen's sham of a love enrichment program. That had given way to gaining the Van Olen's trust and an employment opportunity as drug smuggling pilots. They were to make their first "run" tonight, from Los Angeles to Albuquerque tonight.

What their nemesis' did not know, was that upon their arrival in Albuquerque, Michael's team was already standing by in the New Mexico city, ready to intercept and assist with apprehending the drug dealers working with the Van Olens. If all went well, there would be a big chink put in the drug pipeline tonight. The plan needed to run like clockwork to be successful. Hawke and Caitlin were to pick up the drugs in Los Angeles, not far from the resort where they were staying from the Van Olens, and would land in Albuquerque shortly thereafter. With help from Michael's team, they would apprehend the drug dealers in New Mexico. After they made their "drop", Dom would be joining them in New Mexico and riding back with the team in Airwolf, to help with bringing in the Van Olen's when Hawke and Cait returned to L.A to collect their payment.

"Cait, I want you to be cautious when we make the drop," Hawke cautioned, after the two had climbed aboard Airwolf. "We only think that the Van Olen's are trusting us at this point. We could be flying right into a setup."

"You watch my back, I'll watch yours," Caitlin answered as Airwolf cleared the top of the Lair and shot forward into the fading sunlight.

"I'm serious Caitlin," Hawke answered. He turned his head around to make eye contact with her. "These people are murderers."

"Yeah, I know," Caitlin softened her retort. Hawke's genuine look of concern for the redhead made her heart tug just a bit. "I'll be right behind you the whole way." Caitlin just couldn't seem to be aggravated at him for treating her with kid gloves when she knew she was a strong woman capable of holding her own. She was a former policewoman, for pete's sake. _Maybe it was because of all they'd shared lately_, she thought. She forced the thoughts from her mind and focused on her instrument panel instead. There'd be time for affairs of the heart later.

Hawke nodded to her as they shot across the sky. They came to land a short time later at the pickup location, which was an old office building on the outskirts of town. Upon their arrival, Hawke watched carefully as the Van Olen's exited the back door. Hawke and Caitlin then departed Airwolf, the slowing rotors creating a windy whirlwind around them as they crossed the walkway to the waiting older couple.

"Hawke, Caitlin," Tristan said smugly. "So good of you to be timely."

"We've got a job to do, Van Olen," Hawke said smartly. "We're always on time, we're always prepared. You got some parcels for us to deliver?"

"Of course," Maya interjected. "Just inside the building there. My assistants will be bringing it out and will load it on the aircraft." As if on queue, the door opened again and two men dressed in dark clothing wheeled out three trunks on a dolly. Hawke's hand automatically went to his sidearm at the sudden commotion. The quick motion did not go by Tristan unnoticed.

"Easy Hawke, no need to get trigger happy," Tristan smirked.

"You can't be too careful in our business," Hawke answered gruffly.

"I'll supervise," Caitlin said, moving away from Hawke to monitor the men. There was no way she or Hawke was going to allow anyone near the Lady without their presence. She backed away, then turned and caught up to the men who were headed towards the helicopter. Maya followed her to supervise her men as well.

"You are a lucky man, Hawke," Tristan said, watching Caitlin jog over to the other men. "You have a woman who is smart, capable, and breathtakingly gorgeous in that flight suit," Tristan said with lustful eyes. "I bet she's a tigress in bed too."

Tristan had no more than finished his sentence as Hawke immediately stepped forward into Tristan's personal space. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt with both hands, fire shot from his eyes as he gripped the older man by the collar. "Now listen here, Van Olen. Caitlin is off-limits to you." He shook the man slightly in anger. "You say as much as one more word about her, or even look at her the wrong way, you won't live to regret it. You got me?" He released his hold on him by throwing him backwards.

"Damn, Hawke," Tristan said, dusting off his designer shirt and pulling himself together again. He looked up into the steely look on Hawke's face. "Yeah," he said with a dampered tone. "I got you. The lady is yours."

"Damn straight she is." Hawke turned and walked away. If he didn't, he knew he'd hit the jerk, and that wasn't part of the plan... yet.

Once the cargo was securely on board, Caitlin rejoined Hawke and the Van Olens. "We're loaded, Hawke. Time to move," she said.

"Here are your maps of where you'll be delivering the goods," Maya said. Hawke unrolled the maps and looked it over.

"Looks like we're headed to a warehouse in the middle of the desert," he said.

"The quieter the neighborhood, the better," the older woman smiled. "The coordinates have been written on the map for you."

Satisfied with the instructions, Hawke turned to Caitlin. "Let's go, Red." He and Caitlin turned to make their way back to Airwolf.

"Hawke!" Tristan yelled. Hawke and Caitlin turned to face him. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I could say the same to you, Van Olen," Hawke said, his eyes turning to slits as his strong jaw set into place.

Climbing into Airwolf, Hawke took the pilot's chair while Caitlin slid into the engineer's chair. Hawke busied himself with starting the engines, bringing the lady to life. Turning in her seat, she reached to her left and opened a cabinet, revealing an electrical wand. Pressing the button on the cargo hold, she opened the door, revealing the cases they were transporting. Using the wand, she scanned each package carefully. Satisfied with the results, she closed the cargo hold door and returned the wand to it's place.

"All clear, Hawke," she told the pilot. "No signs of a listening device, a bomb, or any other type of tracking device."

"Good," Hawke answered, lifting the Lady skyward. "Let's get to Albuquerque."

TBC


End file.
